


Playing With Fire

by BornInTheMoonlight



Series: The Dragonwolves of the Dorne [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is a Blackfyre pretender, And Aegon Waters was bastard son of Monford Velaryon, Arthur Dayne survived, Arthur Dayne was delivering the trio to Sunspear when Ned arrived at the Tower of Joy, Ashara Dayne stays in the Dorne, At least as far as Rhaegar and Elia were aware of, BAMF Jaehaegar, BAMF Targaryen, Dorne-Freefrom, Everyone thinks Jaehaegar Rhaenys and Visenya are trueborn children of Ashara Dayne, G.H. was storing the last of the Royal Treasury in Starfall, Gerold Hightower is alive, I Don't Like Catelyn, Jon Snow Really Needs Some Loving, Jon Snow has purple eyes, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has a twin named Jory, Lyanna Marries Elia and Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark befriended Oberyn Martell, Lyanna and Elia are Sister-Wives, Lyanna is a Greenseer, Original Character(s), The Aegon everyone knew was actually Aegon Waters, The Rebellion Goes On A Few More Years Longer, There was no Aegon Targaryen, damn....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheMoonlight/pseuds/BornInTheMoonlight
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen, Jaehaegar Targaryen and Visenya Targaryen are secreted away to Starfall when the Rebellion begins in order to ensure to safety. Hidden and safe, the heirs of the Iron Throne are claimed by the Dorne. Rhaenys, Jaehaegar, and Visenya are claimed as the trueborn children of Ashara Dayne and Mahaegaron Aenoyor.; Elaehra Aenoyor, Rhaerion Aenoyor, and Haelenla Aenoyor. The three sole surviving children of Rhaegar Targaryen and his wives Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark after the lost of their youngest sibling(s). At least that is what they believe. Now they really wished that the Usuper had got the memo; Westeros doesn't mess with the politics of the Dorne. But when they are demanded to attend the Crown Prince's Tourney at King's Landing, they are all but forced along. Now to avoid two suspicious Knights......





	1. Hidden Dragons

~~Rhaenys II Targaryen, Jaehaegar Targaryen,Visenya Targaryen. Trueborn children of Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell, and Lyanna Stark.~~

Elaehra Aenoyor, Rhaerion Aenoyor, and Haelenla Aenoyor. Trueborn children of Ashara Dayne and Mahaegaron Aenoyor.

No one would expect this. No one saw this coming. But it was and the Targaryens would return. And they would return Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken with Fire and Blood. 

 


	2. Prologue - This Is Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys, Jaehaegar and Visenya won't just survive, they thrive and write their own story. The Targaryens shall return, this they swear. And they shall reap what others have sown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to HikariNova.

The ride to their temporary home was tense. The air crackling with tension and was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The tension grew as a certain family noticed the banners flying above the group approaching them. A banner which showed a grey direwolf racing across a field of white. The family of nine, the seemingly newest generation the Daynes even though the three eldest were anything but.

 Elaehra Aenoyor, Rhaerion Aenoyor, and Haelenla Aenoyor as they were known to the Realm at large. Hidden and disguised. They were borne not from Ashara's womb nor Mahaegaron's seed but instead from the seed of Rhaegar Targaryen and the womb(s) of Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark. They were not born with the names they had now. Once they were Rhaenys II Targaryen, Jaehaegar Targaryen and Visenya Targaryen, alleged children of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell (even though the last two were not borne from Elia's womb, they were loved and cared for by the woman as if they were her own and the Realm believed it). The children of the Silver Prince and the Dornish Flower. 

Their looks were disguised with good use of the glamour pendants gifted to them by their Uncle Arthur Dayne from his travels in Asshai. Their looks were the perfect mix of their supposed parents. Rhaerion had the golden-silver locks of his father with a streak of black aside his right ear with the Rhoynish curls of his mother accompanied by the striking bright violet eyes of his mother and pale skin of his father. Elaehra was the reverse situation, looking like what many proclaimed to be the second coming of the woman herself with the delicate Valyrian features that belonged to her supposed father. Haelenla was black of hair with silver mixed in and had the bright violet eyes but otherwise looked very much the same as her elder sister. 

But that was as close they could get to their natural looks. Elsewise Elaehra would have looked like Elia Martell come again only a tad more Valyrian with bright violet eyes. Rhaerion would have looked exactly like his father while Haelenla would have looked like young Rhaella Targaryen (as their Grandmother and Father would say many times before their demise). Far to recognizable, the Daynes and Martells told them.It was not unlike the Targaryens had prepared but not for this. Rhaegar, their father, had taken all of the Targaryen treasury and had handed it over to the Daynes in turn for hiding his children until the war came to the end and he reclaimed them and made his bid for the throne. Rhaella, that is to say their Grandmother, had provided them with information of their households all over Essos. Their supposed dead allies lived abroad, gathering and searching for allies for when the day comes for the Targaryens to reclaim the Throne. 

But when the Stark Banner approached them and they could see who was in the party......Well it was clear to say they were not going to leave without exchanging words. 

 

* * *

 

  * Richard Lonmouth took Arthur Dayne's place. Quite literally in fact - with the help of some bloodwitches who were loyal to the Targaryens - Arthur and Richard swapped appearances and when Arthur Dayne was supposedly slain by Ned Stark....Let's say when the spell wore off and Arthur Dayne returned to find his 'brothers' slain (himself included) and his Princess supposedly dead of fever...he returned to the living Royal Children he knew of and committed his life to keeping them and the Dorne safe until the time was right.  This situation (and the glamour pendants) were inspired by Consequences of Glamour by FlamingChip on FanFiction.Net. 




End file.
